RiOa/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine
Season 2, Episode 1: RiOa/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine Aired: August 22, 2011 Previous: Force Code/Flammable Next: Kung Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder, Destroy! RiOa/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine is the first episode of MAD Season 2, and the 27th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary RiOa: Blu recruits a team of flightless birds to save Jewel. Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine: Frank Barnes and Percy attempt to stop an unstoppable Thomas the Tank Engine from crashing. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that with new jokes, new sets, and new surprises, Season 2 of MAD will start off with a bang! #Opening Scene #'RiOa' (Movie Parody of Rio / Spoof on Planet Oa from Green Lantern) #Animated Marginals segment #Sentenced... to dance (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Jedi Negotiator (Ad Parody of Priceline Negotiator / Spoof on Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars) (Ad Parodies segment) #Alvin looking for Simon and Theodore (TV Parody of Alvin and the Chipmunks) #Man becomes Rocky's punching bag (Animated by Don Martin / Movie Parody of Rocky) #Hole in the Great Wall (Game Show Parody of Hole in the Wall ''/ Structure Parody of the Great Wall of China) (Ad Parodies Segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Ketchup gets placed between two tomatoes (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Balloon (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #The Sleepy Cloud (Ad Parody of Sleepy's) (Ad Parodies segment) #Evil Medieval comes home and forgets the milk (Spoof on Evel Knievel) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine''' (Spoof on Thomas the Tank Engine / Movie Parody of Unstoppable) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from RiOa) Rigby is still waiting for Oa to beam him up. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This episode is the actual MAD Season 2 Premiere, but not Episode 13 nor Episode 17. *This is the very first time Angry Birds gets spoofed, and also the first time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. *This episode of MAD marks the re-appearance of Star Wars, Regular Show, The Smurfs, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Unstoppable, and Sesame Street / the Muppets. *Hole in the Great Wall was originally going to be previous episode of MAD (Force Code / Flammable, the actual MAD Season 1 Finale), but it was shown in this episode of MAD. Voices *Chris Cox - Frank Barnes, Hal Jordan, and Lightning McQueen *Hugh Davidson - Marcel, Guardian, Rocky, Tomato, and Evil Medieval *Ben Diskin - Mongolian, Guardian, and Big Bird *Keith Ferguson - Sir Topham Hatt, Han Solo, and Hole in the Great Wall Announcer *Dan Milano - Guardian, Luke Skywalker, and Man with Sleepy Cloud *Nolan North - Abin Sur, Mongolian, and Narrator *Rachel Ramras - Jewel, Mumble, and Evil Medieval's Wife *Kevin Shinick - Blu, Thomas, Kermit the Frog, Percy, Harold, Nigel, Mater, Mordecai, Rigby, Judge Melvin Qwerty, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tomar-Re, Road Runner, Teck Holmes, Alvin, C-3PO, Sleepy Cloud Announcer and the MAD News Anchor Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:August 2011 Episodes